Romeo and Juliet
by Mrs Rose Whitlock Hale
Summary: How will Huxon fit into this famous play? I've used idea's from Taylor Swift's Love Story, Shakespeare's original play and my own imagination too!
1. Chapter 1

I've been thinking; my brother had my mind racing when he introduced me to the song 'Love Story' by Taylor Swift. It isn't my normal pairing, but how would Huxon do with this song? Phil as Romeo and Sam as Juliet. So here it is…The Bill's version of Romeo and Juliet. Bare in mind, I've put my setting probably in the 1800's.

Samantha Nixon woke up to find her maid opening the curtains to reveal a blinding sunlight fighting its way into her bedroom. She quickly shut her eyes again, waiting for her green eyes to adjust to the sudden brightness. She blinked a couple of times and felt her breakfast tray being placed on her lap.

'It's time you were up, Miss Samantha, you've got the ball this evening,' her maid, Anna, told her employer, and Samantha instantly remembered, The Masked Ball. Yes, arranged for her 18th birthday, which was…today. 'And a very happy birthday, Miss, your family are waiting downstairs.' Anna kept up the cheerful but polite chatter whilst the young girl cut her rolls open to spread with butter.

'Thank you Anna, can you please set out my white silk dress and matching shoes, and then run a bath?' Sam asked, watching as the maid curtsied politely and did as she was told. 'And can you please leave me now?' Samantha continued, as the maid once again curtsied and then left her bedroom, bobbing once again and then turned and headed out the door.

Samantha sighed as soon as she heard the door click shut and leant back against the pillows. She was youngest daughter of a very wealthy family, and seemed to have the perfect life. She had her own maid, lived in a huge family house with a big master bedroom to herself and everything she'd ever wanted, but she still felt something was missing from the somewhat dream life she'd been born into.

Emerging from her bedroom, now fully dressed in a long, white silken gown and matching white satin shoes with a white cardigan covering her bare arms and her hair tied in a classic twist done by Anna, Samantha decided she ought to go downstairs and see her family, no doubt being greeted in the dining room with a table groaning with presents. She slowly descended the stairs with Anna close behind her, and saw what she suspected, her mother, father, two sisters and only brother stood in precision at the doorway to the dining room. Samantha forced a smile onto her face before racing to greet her mother.

'Good morning mama,' she said cheerfully, running into her mother's open arms.

'Good morning Samantha, happy birthday darling,' Emily Nixon practically sang into her daughter's ear. Hugging her swiftly, she saw Samantha face her father, bobbing a curtsey before whispering, 'Good morning, papa.'

'Good morning Samantha, happy birthday,' her father growled, before the young woman's two sisters, Annabel and Charlotte, grabbed one of their sisters hands each and lead her to the table, which, as Sam had suspected, was laden with presents. Annabel released one of her youngest sisters hand to grab a rather small present wrapped in newspaper.

'Here you go Samantha, happy birthday,' Annabel squealed, before running back to stand beside Emily. Sam began carefully peeling away the paper, as Charlotte stayed beside her, arm wrapped round her sister's shoulders. Sam found a box inside the paper, and inside sat a beautiful necklace on a blue cushion, silver, set with emeralds and sapphires, a perfect present. She looked at her elder sister and gasped.

'It's from me and Charlotte, we hope you like it,' Annabel said, grinning at the look of pure astonishment on the petite girls face.

'It is lovely, I will definitely wear it tonight,' the tiny blonde answered, before running to Annabel and kissing her cheek, not before doing the same to her elder sister who in return hugged her sister to her. It looked to be a perfect birthday.


	2. The Ball

_Wow, thank you so much to my wonderful reviewers, who are:_

_**HuXoN 4 EvA**____- Hey, glad you enjoyed it. I love playing around with ideas so this is a different fic!_

_** (Amy)**__ -Thanks for the review sis! Don't worry; I haven't taken the caps the wrong way!_

_**Colonel Sam Carter**____- Glad you liked the idea so here's the next instalment._

_**Huxabelle164 (Kelly)**____- Glad you found it exciting, yes, I'm not Huxon but I'm happy to carry on with this. Jo/Stevie is stuck where it is for the time being until my muse kicks in!_

_**Contentious Infatuation (Anna)**__ –Glad you like it. Yes, I love Shakespeare too, but can't quote it!_

_Also, she said she'd kill me if she didn't get credit, I have to say thank you too my best friend__** Lisa**__, who has just turned 18 so Happy Belated Birthday Lis, and also, I better say thank you to her for helping me, one, by drawing up the family tree on my guidance and also for offering help along the way, you're the best Lisa, so this chapter is mainly for her, along with my reviewers._

After opening the presents from her other relations, Samantha felt the rest of the day pass quite slowly as it was very similar to most others, just practicing her piano and sewing. But, at 5 o'clock that evening, she returned to her bedroom to find Anna waiting for her with a dress in her hand.

'Miss, Mrs Nixon made sure I picked this dress out for you. She said you needed to look your best and this is what she decided on.' Anna explained to her mistress, laying it on Sam's bed for her to examine properly. Her mother had done very well, choosing a cream gown, corseted and full at the bottom. It was just what Sam would have picked out herself given the chance.

'Thank you Anna, please can you do this up for me?' Samantha requested of her maid as she slipped off the silken gown she dressed in that morning and stepping into the dress she was to wear tonight and Anna then carefully did it up, making sure she didn't hurt the girl she was assisting too badly. Emily had also put out the perfect shoes to match, creamy coloured satin slippers with tiny heels to give the illusion her daughter was that little bit taller. Then, because of it being a masked ball, Samantha found the mask again which her mother had chosen. It was an eye mask, cream to match the dress and had silver detailing. Samantha had Anna brush out her long, blonde waves and re-do it, putting it up in an elaborate folded in bun at the nape of her neck, finished with a comb from her brother she had got for her birthday. A pretty marble butterfly flecked with gold filigree sat perched on her hair comb perfectly. She also wore the necklace her sister's had given her, Annabella and Charlotte would not forgive her if she didn't. She looked in the long looking glass, she looked perfect.

A knock at the door brought her back from staring at the reflection. Anna opened the door and Emily entered. John, Samantha's father, followed shortly, and then Annabella with her husband, Justin Temparly, her brother Edward along with his beautiful wife Julia, and Charlotte finished the procession of her family. They barely filled her bedroom, however. Samantha felt herself blush as everyone was staring at this beautiful vision in front of them. She looked like an angel.

'Darling, you look incredible,' Emily exclaimed, holding out her arms to Sam as she ran into them. Samantha had always been incredibly close to her mother, she along with her sisters were the only ones she felt really understood her. Also, she was a little scared of her father. She pulled out of her mother's embrace and gave her father a nervous smile.

'Samantha, you look beautiful,' her father said stiffly, but Sam glowed with pride.

'Anyway, Miss, the guests have started arriving,' Anna said, she had been standing at the window waiting for the first arrivals.

'We'll wait for you downstairs, darling,' Emily said, kissing her daughter's cheek. Samantha nodded, and sat down at her dressing table, powdering her face and putting on her lipstick.

She emerged from her bedroom and found the footmen waiting to open the door for her. They bowed as she curtsied, and immediately opened the double doors.

Samantha found herself being stared at by hundreds of pairs of eyes. Surprised she began to carefully walk down the staircase, Anna holding the long dress up at the back. She scanned the room with her eyes, her sparkling emeralds looking ever so elegant. And suddenly, she stopped. A handsome, tall, dark man, older than herself, was stood in the corner of the room, his eyes transfixed on her. She vaguely remembered his face from her childhood, and the woman stood with him was her godmother, Sarah, an old school friend of Emily, but she hadn't seen her for years. Samantha suddenly realised this must be her son, and she instantly fell in love.

And with this Samantha sank to the floor.

**So who is this handsome stranger? What's wrong with Sam? Review and you will find out quickly!**


	3. Dancing

_**A huge thanks to my reviewers, who are:**_

_**-I think you're right here sis! Cheers for the review!**_

_**Contentious Infatuation-Quoting Shakespeare is not sad; he is the father of English Literature. Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**HuXoN 4 EvA-Thanks for reviewing!**_

_**Huxabelle164-You're quite welcome for the reminder. Thanks for reviewing love!**_

_**This chapter is for you guys! Major hugs to you all!**_

As soon as Samantha collapsed, the man darted forward in one swift movement, catching the blonde in his arms before she fell down the stairs. Carefully settling the girl as a whimper escaped parted lips, he found Emily leading him back to Samantha's bedroom, Annabella close behind her. Gently, he began to climb the stairs, the young woman lying limp in his arms.

As Samantha opened her eyes, trying to fight the dizzy, nauseous feeling threatening to overpower her, she found she didn't have much recollection of what had happened to her, and how she happened to now be lying on her bed, still dressed in her ball gown. Slowly turning her head to the side, she saw her mother standing close to her bed, looking extremely pale, her sister Annabella behind her. Sam's eyes instantly filled with tears. Emily realised she was awake and rushed to her youngest daughter's side.

'Oh Lord, Samantha, you gave us a fright!' she babbled, helping the young girl sit up, as the tears began to fall from her glittering emerald eyes. Annabella sat down next to her youngest sister, pulling her into arms, rocking her gently as she cried. Over her sister's shoulder, she could see the handsome stranger she remembered her eyes lingering on for a split second. Once the tears had dried up, Samantha pulled out of her sister's arms.

'Mama, who is this gentleman?' she asked, her eyes swivelling from her mother to the man standing by the windows.

'Samantha, this is Phillip Hunter, Marquis of Hartington,' her mother said, as Samantha's eyes widened. She lithely slipped off the bed, and swept into a curtsey under her mother's watchful eye.

'Lovely to meet you, sir,' Samantha said in the politest manner she could. She quickly turned to her mother. 'Should we return to the ball now?'

'Miss Nixon, I do not feel comfortable with you walking down that staircase again. If I may, I request I carry you back down,' Phillip spoke for the first time, approaching the young woman.

'Samantha, I would allow the marquis to carry you, you may injure yourself if you attempt to walk down again,' her mother told her sternly, before leaving the room, quickly followed by Annabella.

'If you insist, then yes, you may escort me downstairs,' Samantha told the marquis, as he came and scooped her into his arms. Samantha noted she found the man carrying her very attractive, even if she did have slight memories of him in her childhood. But he'd never consider her as his bride; she was of a much lower station to him. Her dowry came to £5000, surely not enough for the family of a marquis.

Samantha was brought back from her thoughts when Phillip set her back on her feet. She found her brother holding out his hand to her as the music began to play. Taking her brothers hand, she held the back of her dress up, the heavy material too long to dance comfortably in. Placing her other hand in her brothers, Samantha carefully followed his lead. It was traditional, however, for the birthday girl to lead the dancing. Samantha found herself fairly comfortable dancing with her brother, before she found herself being spun into her father's arms. She quickly picked up the rhythm, with the new tune that was being played, and just followed her father's nimble feet. As she felt herself being spun into a new set of arms, she closed her eyes, but as she opened them, she found herself in the arms of Phillip, yet again. She looked across; Edward was dancing with Charlotte, her father with Emily.

'So, how do you like dancing?' Phillip whispered to the young girl moving gracefully in his arms.

'I love dancing,' Samantha replied, quietly and easily moving with the rhythm.

'Before I forget Samantha, happy birthday,' the marquis told her, before spinning her into another young mans arms, not before seeing the glowing smile gracing her face!


	4. Secret notes

**A.N.-First, big hugs and thank you's go out to:**

**Miss Sun Hill-Thanks for your review sis! By the way, I'm still expecting a phone call on Thursday. I've had to separate the names because every time I typed it out how you write it out, it deleted the whole thing.**

**HuXoN 4 EvA-Thanks for the review. **

**Contentious Infatuation-Thanks for reviewing, even if it was in French.**

**Huxabelle164-Thanks for reviewing hun. Just to clarify, its not royalty, but nobility.**

**Also, a huge thank you to Astrid for feeding me ideas, and I have decided to write this next chapter in the form of sweet little notes. I have put Sam's in italics, I just thought it made it a little easier to read. The next chapter is when the love scenes really will kick off.**

**R & R please.**

Dear Samantha,

I thoroughly enjoyed meeting you at the ball for your birthday last night. You looked beautiful in that ball gown; your mother has spectacular taste. It was an absolute honour and a pleasure dancing with you. My mother would like to invite your parents to a party at our residence next week so please make sure you inform her of this invitation.

My sincere best wishes,

Phillip.

_Dear Phillip,_

_Thank you for the letter. I was pleasantly surprised to receive it, and it is only polite to return the gesture. Mama said she and Papa would love to come to your mother's party, as long as you can give us some times and the specific date. She also sends her words of thanks. I very much enjoyed dancing with you too. You area very talented dancer._

_I hope I hear from you again soon,_

_Samantha._

Dear Samantha,

I have a request for you. The party is next Saturday at eighteen hundred hours, and I would like to see you that night, in private, just you and me. There are some beautiful gardens we can reach on horseback from behind your house. Please try and come to meet me. I would really like it if you would come.

Phillip.

_Dear Phillip,_

_I would very much enjoy going to the gardens with you. The timing sounds perfect, it means Mama can't find out if I arrive back at time. Mama and Papa will definitely be coming to your mother's party, and I'm sure my siblings will not notice my absence._

_Samantha._

Dear Samantha,

I will definitely meet you next Saturday then. Can you please try to get out the house for 19 hundred hours? I couldn't help but notice a large willow tree in your garden when I was at the house last night for the ball; it looks like a perfect place for me to hide in the shadows waiting for you. I will bring my horse.

I look forward to seeing pretty little face.

Phillip.

_Dear Phillip,_

_Yes, I will meet you at the willow tree and will be in a suitable dress for riding. I hope you are as skilled a rider as you are a dancer, because I am very unstable on horseback. Your compliments are very much appreciated._

_Samantha._

**So, like it, hate it?**

**Whatever you think, please please PLEASE review!**

**EsmeCullensFaveDaughter**

**xxx**


End file.
